The night that changed our life
by DemolExpert
Summary: It's Vinny Audrey. He's a businessman, she's a mechanic. What will happen if they meet? R&R!


Audrey Ramirez, chief mechanic of the team, was sitting on a sofa and watching evening news on TV. Behind a window poured a rain two hours, and it is similar, did not gather to stop at all. One thought was only in her head: «And so every day»

Suddenly the doorbell have called. The girl has switched off the TV and has put the sight at clock. Ten o'clock in the evening. Perfectly. The unexpected visitor who will brighten up her loneliness.

Fluffy (and so called a cat, but another) has run in a corridor and sat near a door. The doorbell continued to call. Aud, having corrected a dressing gown, has approached and has opened a door. The sight has fallen to the black varnished boots with the bent sock, has then started to rise slowly upwards. Dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. All is ironed. Audrey, having lifted eyes, has shuddered. Vincenzo Santorini stood there. The demolition expert looked magnificently.

-Wow, Vinny. Didn't know th'you can replace the old jammed sweater on a jacket and a shirt.

Vinny, holding in one hand an umbrella, and in other small suitcase, has answered:

- Uhuh. A life's like a surprise. And you're all th'same optimist.

- And you're all th'same skeptic with feeling of humor. - Audrey have started up the demolition expert in the house.

- It isn't bad arranged.

Ramirez has only shrugged shoulders. From their last meeting (and it was 5 years ago), she has had time to move from New- York to suburb Los - Angeles and to buy the house.

Inside was much warmer, than outside. While Santorini removed a jacket, Aud has taken away from it an umbrella and has carried in a bathroom to dry.

All house has been made in style hi-tech and in black - white shade. The Italian has sat down on a black sofa.

The girl has come in 5 minutes and has brought coffee cups. The Italian with gratitude took one.

-You're again free? - has asked Vinny, having smiled.

- Yes. And how d'you …? - Audrey never spoke to nobody about private life.

- From Daniel. He worked for me at restaurant. You met with him?

The girl needed to nod only. She knew from newspapers, and partly from Vinny that he has opened the first restaurant 10 years ago. With flower business at it so anything also it has not turned out. And restaurant business has gone rather successfully. In a year the demolition expert managed to open restaurant in Rome, and then … Business developed, and in two years it had a whole restaurant network.

But Vincenzo had only one house in Sicily. Equipped under its plan, the house most likely reminded a country house.

Vinny hadn't got a girl. That he was rich, with him got acquainted only because of his position.

- Why you've come here?

- I didn't see you for a long time and why not t'spend the night here? I hope, you aren't against.

Audrey for all years of friendship and acquaintance with him for the first time was confused and has answered:

- YES, certainly.

- Here and well.

They talked to twelve o'clock in the morning. After that both have dispersed on rooms.

* * *

Audrey was not slept this night. This unexpected meeting with Vincenzo didn't get out of a head. For the first time she has understood that for all 5 years was very lonely also occurrence of the demolition expert has made upon it impression. It has risen and has gone to it to a room.

Vincenzo turned, and then began to look simply in has changed. For all these years it became another which in a shower was any more 18 years.

Suddenly over it someone was inclined and has included a lamp.

-AUD?! What you … - as have suddenly received a slap in the face. Without having howled nearly, he has asked - FOR what?!

Ramirez has swallowed. In the face of a steel tears which it hardly - hardly constrained are visible. In powerlessness having embraced him, she has told:

- For all 5 years you didn't try to call or write at all to me the letter! I didn't doubt at all th'you knew that I and Daniel - not pair!

Vinny was in a shock and minute in his room there was a silence.

-Kid, calm down … - he has stroked Audrey on a head.

Ramirez has looked at the demolition expert and has told:

- Forgive … - suddenly the mechanic has drawn him to herself and has kissed. The demolition expert has answered her kiss, and Audrey rolled in the tenderness mixed with passion.

Soon there was a morning and hours showed nine hours. But nobody has gone down and at all did not put on coffee kitchen.

Behind a window there was a sunny day. From a night rain there were only memoirs in the form of pools. On kitchen, on a plate stood welded by coffee, and hands of clock showed exactly ten. Ramirez has woken up in a room where still recently at night it was near to him. Having gone down downwards, on kitchen after searches Vinny and anywhere without having found him, the girl has approached to a kitchen table where the note lay:

«Forgive for all. I love »

Audrey has put on and left. Having caught a taxi, she has told:

- The airport.

Vincenzo at this time already rose on a gangway to the personal plane as behind someone has quickly overtaken him. He has turned on these steps.

-Audrey?!

The girl has told to him:

- Don't leave. Let's live together. I don't wish t'be one.

Santorini has smiled and has lifted her face so that eyes of the girl looked in his. He has kissed her. On Audrey's lips there was a smile.

Now they will not leave. Never.

* * *

_**That's all!**_


End file.
